List of music in Chronicles of Illusion
Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers Here is a list of musical tracks featured here in Chronicles of Illusion. Felix the Cat *''Felix the Cat'' - Theme Song The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends *''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends'' theme song Beavis and Butt-head *''Beavis and Butt-head'' theme song Aaahh!!! Real Monsters *Title Music/Level 1 (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters video game) (SNES version) Invader Zim *In the Beginning Samurai Jack *Aku's theme *Aku Battle Danny Phantom *''Danny Phantom'' ending theme Astro Boy *Battle-Field (Astro Boy Mighty Atom) Sailor Moon *''Sailor Moon'' theme song (english version) *Pretty Soldiers *Dark Kingdom Terminator *''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' theme The Cat in the Hat *Musical Madness (The Cat in the Hat video game) Garfield *''Garfield and Friends'' ending theme Super Mario *Airship Theme (Super Mario Bros. 3)/(Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *SMB1 World Clear (Super Mario All-Stars) *SMB1 Ending (Super Mario All-Stars) Kirby *Butter Building (Kirby's Adventure)/(Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Marx's Soul Appears (Kirby Super Star Ultra) *Kirby's victory theme (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Sonic the Hedgehog *Emerald Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) *E.G.G.M.A.N. (Sonic Adventure 2) *Boss: VS Team Battle (Sonic Heroes) *White Acropolis ~ Snowy Peak ~ (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006 video game)) *Dr. Eggman's theme (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006 video game)) *Running through the Plains (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006 video game)) *Can it be True (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006 video game)) *Tension...Silver vs. Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006 video game)) *Mephiles' Smile (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006 video game)) *Elise's Tears (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006 video game)) *He's the Iblis Trigger! (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006 video game)) *Yacher´s Plea (Sonic Colors) *Egg Control Room (Shadow the Hedgehog) *Ending: Evil Ending (Shadow the Hedgehog) *Event: Eclipse Cannon (Shadow the Hedgehog) *Eggman Again! (Sonic Riders) *''Sonic Mega Collection'' Extra Menu theme (remixed by StridenMars) *Look-a-Like (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie) *Sonic's Struggle (Sonic X) (japanese version) *A White Flower on top of the Hill (Sonic X) (japanese version) *Team Chaotix theme (Sonic X) (japanese version) Pac-Man *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' ending theme Mega Man *Opening Stage - Ruined Street (Mega Man 7) *Boss Battle (Mega Man 7) *Capcom Q Sound (Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters) Fire Emblem *Ike's Theme (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) Super Smash Bros. *Opening Theme (Super Smash Bros.) *Menu 1 (Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Battlefield (Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Metal Battle (Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Master Hand Battle (Super Smash Bros.) *Adventure Map (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Subspace Emissary (Desert Stage) (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Save Point (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Classic VS. Screen (Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Continue? (Super Smash Bros.) *Game Over (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *''Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS'' theme (remixed by GuardianSoul) *''Super Smash Bros Wii U/Melee'' Main Theme Remix (remixed by marioVSshadow) Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games *Dream Skating - Mario World (Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games) Tekken *Those Who Go To Heaven (Dragon's Nest) (Tekken 5) *The Finalizer (Tekken 5) 19XX: The War Against Destiny *Capcom Q Sound Marvel vs. Capcom *Rocket Raccoon's theme (Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3) *Capcom Q Sound (Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes) Street Fighter X Tekken *''Tekken'' Rivals Theme 1 *VS. Screen *Vs. Screen (Final Battle) Final Fantasy *Battle Theme (remastered version) (Final Fantasy X) Conker *Good Cog, Bad Cog (Conker: Live and Reloaded) Kingdom Hearts *''Mickey Mouse Club'' theme song (Kingdom Hearts II) *Magical Mystery (Kingdom Hearts II) *Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II) *The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II) Playstation *Playstation Startup Theme